The Prophecy
by ayamechin
Summary: After hundred years since the prophecy was made its time to be fulfilled in the modern era. But would be easy when the evil would try to destroy the main protagonists? Who would win the battle: the good or the bad?
1. Chapter 1

**The Prophecy**

_**Prologue**_

Born from dark  
>And born from light<br>The blessing child  
>Will come to life.<p>

Light and dark will reunite  
>As one under the moonlight<br>And the pace they sought  
>Will come to life.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: **This story is dedicated to my best friend Onik21. She's waiting for this story since last spring. I was such a bad friend but finally I could decide on the plot – my previous two attempts ended up being brutally erased.

Like I have promised, Onik this is the bonus for your birthday present– I hope you would like it.

The beginning of this story in my opinion is kind of heavy but please bear with me – everything would make sense in the end.

I do not know when I would post chapter two since my beta is busy, and we have an agreement to finish my other story first. But while my beta would do her job on the other story I would write at this one.

However when my other story would end I would have a steady pace.

Chapter revised / edited by **Dark Phyre**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

She always hated the first day of the new school year. Students were forced to attend an assembly, listening to some old man director about their hopes – the teachers' hopes - for a better year than the last one and the lot of prizes brought to the school by their former eminent students. The director expressed his wish to have part of the same success in this new school year, too.

It was a pain. So after the assembly took its end, she hurried to the place where she thought she could find some quiet time: the bathroom.

Her solitude was interrupted by familiar voices. In the past, she would have hurried to speak with them, but now, since for months now, they have been _former _friends of hers, she stayed quiet where she was and let their voices disturb the silence she sought for.

"We had a date yesterday." She could recognize whom the voice belonged to: her former friend, Kagome. "We met in Shibuya Station, and from there we left to go see a movie. We watched a comedy movie."

"Tell me more." This new voice belonged to her former friend, Sango.

"After the movie, we went to dinner. We took a beautiful walk in the park while holding hands. His hand was strong, like he didn't want me to separate from him, not even for a moment." Rin did not see her face but from what she could tell from listening to the tone of her voice, her former friend's cheeks were probably crimson red. She was so predictable.

"That's all? You just had dinner and went home?"

"Of course not. We _kissed_." Her cheeks couldn't have gotten any redder than they already were. "Before saying good night, in front of my house, he kissed me."

"Tell me about it! Is he a good kisser? Come on! How does he kiss?"

"How? What do you mean? Don't all guys kiss the same?"

"Of course not. Different guys have different kissing techniques. That is what I've heard. I've kissed only one man, and I haven't explored any other mouth in my entire life."

"Sango, since when do you have such a vulgar vocabulary? It seems like you spending time with Miroku has been affecting you, and your speech has fallen as a victim."

"My speech isn't the problem here. So tell me…did he use his tongue when he kissed you?"

Kagome blush a crimson red. "Yes," was her only answer. She was too embarrassed to go into the details, but her friend couldn't control her curiosity. She wanted more than a single-word reply.

"And how was it? Were you surprised when you felt his tongue? Did you respond to him?"

"Well," she buried her face onto her hands – she was way too embarrassed to let someone see her flushed face. "I had been surprised at first, but then I mimicked his tongue motions. In my entire life, I've never felt something so strong, so hot within me. It was like I wasn't me when he kissed me."

"I understand you. I felt the same when Miroku kissed me like that for the first time. But I guessed you would change your mind when you passed the kissing phase. New and stronger sensations will go through your body, you will feel your body weaken, numb, and his skillful hands will bring pleasure to every part of you."

When Rin heard her friend talk her mouth opened wide in surprise. She was surprised to hear her former friend talking with so much ease about her first night. At least she could have this conversation in the privacy of her room, not in the school restroom.

"Wait! Did you have…" Kagome couldn't say the word. "Were you intimate with Miroku?" she whispered the questions.

A rouge color formed on her pale cheeks. "Yes, Miroku and I made love last weekend. It happened to be alone in his room. We didn't plan to do it. It was just the heated kiss that led us to do more than we were, and it felt great."

The huge hole that was Rin's mouth closed. She surprised herself for being able to keep silent while she 'secretly' heard that intimate confession.

"I want to hear more about your first time, but not now. Later, in your room. By the way, have you heard that Tanaka-san took a leave? I had heard she's on maternity leave – it's surprising who would have slept with that bitter woman and fathered her a child. But anyway, I had heard she's replaced by some man named Taishou Sesshomaru."

Rin sighed in relief when she heard the news – she disliked that woman as well.

"I never liked Tanaka-san. She was such a bitter woman. I can't imagine her being with a man – holding hands, not saying having sexual intercourse."

"Yeah, me neither. It's so strange."

"Who did you hear it from?"

"From Inuyasha while we were eating dinner. He said he's sure of it. However he didn't sound pleased with our new math teacher, maybe because he's his older brother."

"I heard about Inuyasha's brother from Miroku. They're half-brothers. I heard that he dislikes Inuyasha because he's a hanyou. They never were on good terms. Also, I've heard he's very handsome. Miroku told me every woman turns her head when he passes by."

"I don't know about that. No one is more handsome than Inuyasha. Maybe Sesshomaru is a full inu-youkai and Inuyasha's a hanyou, but Sesshomaru will never have Inuyasha's candid heart. I am glad Inuyasha isn't a full inu-youkai."

"I've also heard that he dislike humans. He thinks of them as low-life beings. I doubt he's pleased teaching math in a place where half of the students are human. I hope he can stand the stench, since his nose is sensitive. Maybe Tanaka-san would have been better."

* * *

><p>For centuries, humans and youkais fought between each other - youkais for power, and humans to protect their own lives. After centuries of continued battle, they tried to reach an agreement – they had signed a peace treaty.<p>

To change each other's point of view, and head the young ones into a nice co-existence, they created co-ed schools for humans and youkais.

Rin, Sango and Kagome were enrolled into that kind of school, Shikon-no-Tama Academy. Their classmates were humans and youkais, as well as the teachers.

* * *

><p>The ring of the school bell stopped the two girl's conversation. When Rin felt she was alone again, she left her place of refuge and the restroom as well. On her way to class, she wondered about the new math teacher.<p>

She knew Inuyasha very well. He wasn't a bad person – he just had a bad mouth and he didn't know when to shut up. Rin found him silly – he never learned his lesson. And this was the reason why she wanted to meet the new teacher – how different could two siblings be?

She sat quietly in her seat, waiting for the new teacher to come in. When he entered the classroom, her breath stopped in her throat.

He was tall. His hair was long and silver. On his forehead he had a blue crescent moon, and two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks. His eyes were an amber-pure color, but at the same time she could feel the coldness within them.

She strangely felt attracted to him. She didn't know why.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taishou." His voice was low, grave and cold; there was too much ice in his voice. "And I am your new math teacher. Before starting our class, I must inform you about this Sesshomaru's rules. You'll do well to respect them. One. You will speak when you're asked. Two. You do not come in late to this Sesshomaru's class. If you're, late it's better to not come in at all – This Sesshomaru does not tolerate tardiness. Three. When the class begins, your cell phones should be on silent or turned off. Four. You will always do your homework – this Sesshomaru does not tolerate stupidity. That's all. Do you have any questions?"

A raven-haired girl lifted her hand. "Sensei, how old are you? Do you have a girlfriend?" Her name was Kaze Kagura. The moment she spotted him on academy's grounds she wanted to know more about the man.

Sesshomaru turned his cold look towards the girl. The rest of the students froze in their seats.

"This Sesshomaru is not interested in low-class demons such as yourself. I have no intention of chatting about age or personal life with a low-class demon such as yourself. Do you have any questions related to _math_?"

"No." his students answered. The last thing they wanted to do was to anger this full-ino-youkai demon.

Even if his eyes and words were cold, Rin Takahashi couldn't keep her eyes away from him. The more she stayed in the same room with him the more she felt dozen of wires keeping her eyes on this person.

It was a feeling she never felt before. If she told someone that she was attracted to him, she would be labeled as a masochist.

Maybe she was one. What woman would keep staring at him during classes, and never feel frightened by him when all he did was scare the hell out of people; being them humans or youkais?

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" moments ago Rin was in her bed struggling to fall asleep. She felt her eyes getting heavy and she thought she was about to fall asleep, but suddenly she was floating above an odd building. Her body descended from the sky, passing through the roof.<p>

In a way, she was excited; she always wished for the power to fly, and passing through walls…she felt like she could do magic and could do anything at all. She felt like she could spy, finding out more secrets.

She was passing through the walls, running to find out the secrets that this house kept. She heard voices coming from somewhere beneath. Rin let her body fall to the ground passing through the floor.

Seven men with black hoods stayed in circle around a wooden, white table. In the middle of it with each of their words passing through their lips different images played. Rin's body descended closer to hear their words.

_"Born from dark."_

A man with a scythe played on the background.

_"And born from light"_

A woman with priestess clothes played in the background joining the tall, black-haired man.

_"The blessing child_

_Will come to life."_

The man and the woman Rin was looking at kissed; what she saw next forced her to cover her eyes with her hands. The next thing she heard was the cry of a child. Unconsciously she stepped closer to those mysterious men to get a better view of the table they watched with so much concern.

_"Light and dark will reunite."_

The man and woman she previously saw were replaced by another couple. A man with long, silver hair held tightly in his arms a petite, dark haired woman. He was kissing her passionately. Rin wanted to turn her eyes; she changed her mind when she saw the woman and man's face.

_"As one under the moonlight."_

It was her; she was held by the arms of her new math teacher. His soft mouth held captive hers. His hands found their ways under her clothes giving her pleasure. That woman's face, her face, was slightly crimson; her eyes were hazy, lustful, filled with desire. Her arms snaked around his neck keeping his strong body closer to her petite one.

_"And the pace they sought_

…_."_

She couldn't hear them anymore. Her vision blurred, and those men disappeared into the fog which covered her brown eyes. She found herself being alone into a deserted place. She wasn't in the house anymore, and the place she was currently staying was voided of life.

Rin was scared. She was alone in a deserted, frightening place. Her life was empty too; no friends she could go and talk to, or have fun with them; no loving parents who would watch over her when she was sick. Her life was voided; a replica of the place she was currently in.

Tears flooded from her eyes down on her cheeks. Her mouth opened slightly whispering the only word she wanted to say since a long time ago: "HELP".

Her eyes hurt; the bright light of the sun was too strong this morning. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Rin turned her head to the side looking at the watch; it was 7AM.

She felt her body getting heavy, like she couldn't rest last night. She looked in the small mirror near her and saw the dark circles around her eyes.

"Another restless night." She sighed in defeat. It wasn't the first time she couldn't rest during the night. "I guess I'll just chug a lot of coffee today as well."

Rin sat up from her bed heading straight to the shower. While she carefully washed her body, images of her new teacher flooded her mind. Thinking about him, a warm feeling filled her empty being.

Images of her dream came back into her mind. Their bodies were locked together as one, his bare skin touched hers, his soft lips held her captive. Her limbs were snaked around his torso and neck. Remembering only these dreams made her body feel hot, desiring him.

His pure, amber eyes drew her closer to him. When she thought about him, she couldn't think straight anymore. His cold voice… she found it seductive. His cold eyes… she found them lustful.

A small smile formed on her lips. She had fallen for him at first sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong>: Reviews are welcomed, even the constructive ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: **At first I intended this story be proof read by the beta who did the first chapter. Meanwhile I have chanced my mind. The story is proof read by a dear friend of mine - many thanks; kisses and hugs.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

For the last three months Sesshomaru was practically drenched in human scent. Each day after he arrived from work he had to throw away his clothes in the washing machine and truthfully clean his entire body.

His students were…stupid, moronic and so on – he couldn't describe them better. They were unable to do a basic second degree equation. He tried his best to explain it once, twice.. thrice; he swore to fail the next student who would dare ask him to explain again.

The females were the ones who pissed him the most; all day long they looked only at his body, not paying attention to his classes. The only student females who had the guts to approach him were the half-demon girls or the full-demon ones. The human females were too scared to come near him; he was thankful for that.

In the students crowd he could notice one peculiar human female; Rin Takahashi, the only human student who didn't took away her gaze from him. During his classes he noticed that the mere human girl was average at math; she had no great results to impress him, except her constant glare at his person.

He warned her few times to pay attention to his classes and not at him, but the poor girl never learned; he was pissed. If she had not been blushing when he addressed her, he would've taken a random item from the classroom and throw it in that girl's head. Noticing her blushing cheeks he realized the mere human girl is in another world dreaming at his person. He gave up paying attention to her after a few warnings.

"This Sesshomaru should be away looking for his mate not losing his time in this filthy place." He sighed. The few months spent around those filthy humans and half-breeds made him lose his mind; he's talking aloud to himself.

How long does he need to stay here in this dirty place? Doesn't his father knows he has better things to do, like finding his mate? Hadn't his father sent him seeking her years before after that fortune teller told him about his chosen one? Why does he suddenly wants him here?

"_Woman, tell me what you've seen!" an old woman was brought to Sesshomaru by his father to reveal him important secrets about his upcoming destiny. _

"_Have patience young boy, everything in their time." He felt insulted by her words. The last time when someone called him young boy, a full inoyoukai female ended up death in a split of a second. Sesshomaru was ready to strike the insolent woman but was stopped by his father's firm grasp._

"_Have patience Sesshomaru. This old woman is a 3000 years old fortune teller. In her eyes you're a young boy."_

"_Father, why this Sesshomaru's presence is needed here?"_

"_Just shut up and listen to this woman's words. It's important." He sighed and nodded her to do her job faster._

"_For 2000 years we've been waiting for the prophecy to be fulfilled. Hundred years ago demons lords went to look for the ones who could carry out the prophecy and all failed. Fifty years ago we were able to identify the ones who would shall perform the first part of prophecy. In secret we protect them, so the dark won't reach them. A couple of days ago we have found out who the blessing child is._

"_And what do you want this Sesshomaru do about it?"_

"_The day when the blessed child was born we found out who her soul mate will be."_

"_Son, we cannot afford losing this child. She's very important for our world."_

"_It's you Sesshomaru." The old woman continued her idea. "Her reunion with you will bring peace in our world and the human one."_

"_You want me to mate with her?"_

"_You won't have a choice young boy. When you would see her you would know what she is to you. You would crave for her and make her yours; the beast inside you will demand it. You won't stand to be separated from her."_

"_So where is this supposed mate of this Sesshomaru?"_

"_This is up to you, my son, to find her. We cannot tell you more about her."_

"_But when you shall find her you'll know. However you must protect her from harm; many enemies are after her, wanting to kill her. She's a blessing child for us, but for many she's a pest, the one who would ciment the base of their death."_

"_You shall search and protect her from our enemies. Do not fail my son."_

"Do not fail my son!" he growled in frustration. Not that he failed in finding her but his search was stopped by his father requesting him to join to this academy as a nothing else than a teacher.

"_In your 700 years of life you've failed to feel emotions, my son. I hope you will give up hating humans and be more compassionate toward them."_

"_This Sesshomaru has no intention socializing with them."_

"_Well, your Sesshomaru will drag his ass here and be a teacher in Shiko no Tama Academy."_

"Damn you father! I'll never understand your reason. How I am supposed to find her if you want me here?" _At first I thought she must be enrolled as a student or teacher here but I couldn't feel her presence within this academy's grounds._

* * *

><p>For three months Rin's mind was constantly flooded with her dreams. At first she thought she would have only one experience dream with him in her arms, she was so wrong. Since that night her dreams were seized only by him.<p>

Because of these reoccurring dreams, during math classes she couldn't take her eyes away from his muscular body. In her dreams he was naked, during classes she tried to undress him with her eyes.

She could swear he knew what she was thinking.

And because of her lack of attention during math classes her grades have fallen from 9.5 to 8. And because of this she was called by her math teacher into his office to discuss about her latest grades.

Rin stopped in front of his door, took a deep breath of fresh air and gently knocked at his door; she heard him answer and made her way into his office.

For Sesshomaru, Rin was a student who didn't impressed alot during those months he has been teaching. He was surprised to learn from her homeroom teacher about her past result at math. The human homeroom teacher kindly asked him to solve this problem since it was his area of expertise.

Sesshomaru hated the idea of allowing even for few minutes a human in his intimate space; the place where human scent never reached. However, he couldn't refuse the human teacher; his reputation will be stained if others would think the problem lays with him and not with the human girl.

She closed the door behind her and came closer to his desk. He was sitting behind it on a very comfortable chair.

"Takahashi" he refused to put the 'san' at the end of her last name; he doesn't pay respect to low-life creatures. To him she was one of them. "Probably you know why you're here."

"I can guess, Sensei." She kept looking down; she was too ashamed to even look at him.

"Your grades dropped from last semester. Why's that?"

"I had problems with studying Sensei. I am sorry!"

"Takahashi if you could stop ogling me every second during class, maybe you will understand the lessons."

"I didn't ogle at you Sensei."

_Is she joking? Who does she thinks this Sesshomaru is?_

"Takahashi you're ogling me since day one. Considering your new 'sport', I am surprised to see you have an average of 8 at math. For your sake I hope you will quit ogling me and pay more attention to my classes."

_It's not my fault sensei. Those dreams made me look at you more and more. My mind is invaded only with you._

_Yes, you need him. When you don't see him you feel like you're suffocating._

_Who're you?_

_I am that part of you who wants to get always what she wants. You're desiring him don't you?_

_Yeah but…_

_No but. You should take what you want!_

_But he hates humans. He would never accept me, a poor human girl. For a man like him I mean nothing. I don't even have a social status. I am just a girl adopted by my father's cousin._

_You're a coward. You try to find excuses to not make him yours._

_I have no charm, I cannot seduce men. I am just a simple girl._

_You have something other girls don't have. You're honest, innocent. Maybe you should tell him what you feel._

The silence surrounding the room became heavy. Sesshomaru waited for Rin to answer, to nod affirmative but she kept silent; it was like she was somewhere else.

"Takahashi?"

Her inner conversation ended. She heard her name being called by him and she lifted up her gaze looking at him directly. A slight blush adorned her cheeks.

"The truth is that I am in love with you." she had to confess her love now while she still had the courage. With each moment passed she felt her courage slipping out from her body. It wasn't a revelation for Sesshomaru; he guessed it long ago. However, it was for the first time when a female confessed her love so bluntly and honestly.

During his existence he received so many of this so-called love confession but all of them were false; those females were after his social status. However in this case his sharp senses couldn't sense a trace of lie; she was honest.

But he loaths human; for him they're dirty creatures that don't deserve to step a foot on the face of the earth.

"Human, if you thought this Sesshomaru would be flattered about your love confession then you're utterly wrong. This Sesshomaru has no intention of touching you not even to have fun with a low-life creature like you."

His words were hurting her; his words pierced her petite body like knives. _Don't let him ruin your confidence. It does not matter what he wants now. Later he shall seek you and you will never leave his arms; he would never let you go._

"Sensei, I know what you think about humans, and that probably you're disgusted by my love for you, but I won't give up." In the next instant she bent over his desk, her lips touching his gently. "Rin would make Sensei fall for her. Soon Sensei would love only Rin." She went out his office leaving behind a very angry ino-youkai.

_That low-life dared to touch this Sesshomaru's mouth? She will pay for the insult she brought to this Sesshomaru." _

* * *

><p>The dark, long haired-man entered soundless in his Lord's office. It was the time for him to present the daily report to his Lord. The other man with long, silver hair turned his chair to face his faithful man.<p>

"Tell me what happened today, Bankotsu?" his Lord asked the routine word. Bankotsu took a sit and started to share the details.

"Sesshomaru-sama has been staying in that school for three months already and he hadn't discovered who his destined mate is."

"Are you sure he still doesn't know? It's not like he would rush home happily and share the news. Beside, she's a human, something my eldest son hates the most."

"My Lord, I am sure he doesn't know, it's also strange since he had to react to it. He has repulsive feelings for the little human. I am worried why his senses don't work properly. I would like to check this matter."

"No, you're not allowed. Your job is to protect Rin outside academy. Since she was born this was your job. About Sesshomaru's matter I shall ask someone else to check it."

"As you wish, my Lord." Bankotsu made his way out of the office.

Into a dark corner of the same room, while the Lord got his report, a woman stayed still the whole time. She left her shadowed corner coming closer to her man.

"I am worried too, Inu no Taishou. Sesshomaru is a full ino-youkai and he hadn't sensed his mate yet. What if our enemy did something to him?"

"I am worried too, Izayoi; Sesshomaru is very stubborn and finding his chosen mate to be a human is disgraceful. However I'll send Jaken to investigate this matter for me. He is the closest to Sesshomaru."

"Wouldn't had been better if we have told him from the beginning who his mate was?"

"No. Sesshomaru from then and the one from now are the same. I sent him in the world seeking a mate who wasn't there hoping he would learn to socialize. Besides, he couldn't have sensed Rin as a mate when she was still a child. Her scent changed after she turned 16 years old."

"Maybe he wouldn't have felt her special scent but at least he would've known and learned to protect the human girl."

"If he would have known his mate is a human he would have killed her instantly. Moreover, we cannot intervene too much with their fate. We are already involved in her protection; we cannot reveal Sesshomaru who his mate is. This is something he needs to do by himself."

"Then he should hurry, the time of the prophecy is coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>The reason why Sesshomaru doesn't sense Rin being his chosen mate shall be found out in the upcoming chapters (in the forth one I think).


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: **the chapter is proof read by a dear friend of mine - thanks you very much; many kisses and hugs.

Someone asked me why Rin is not friend with Sango and Kagome anymore - the matter would be explained in chapter four. However you must consider that the reason is told from Sango's pov and not Rin's - it's important to decide if Sango has right or not.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character related to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Life was harsh with Rin. Losing both her parents at the age of 8, then given into the care of her father's cousin, she strongly felt being unwelcomed. Unaccepted and often ignored by her adopted family, at the age of fourteen she took a part-time job, earning since then the necessary money to buy her clothes.

One day at her work place two well-known persons entered through the restaurant doors, Inuyasha and Kikyo. Rin was surprised to see them so closed to each other. The worse thoughts crossed her mind, but somewhere deep inside her didn't wanted to believe that the half inoyoukai was being unfaithful to Kagome.

But they were too close; their arms were locked, sometimes he whispered in her ear, she blushed and so on. For Rin to be suspicious of them wasn't a surprise. She remembered she didn't have lunch yet and asked the permission from her boss to finally fill her empty stomach.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting at a table near the window; Rin decided to sit at a table nearby, close enough to hear their conversation.

"_Did you have fun today?" _Inuyasha asked his partner._ "I know it's only our second date, maybe it's a cliché but I want to go through the normal stages of a relationship." _Hearing his words, Rin wanted to attack him with the fork she held in her hand. What she hated the most were two-timing boys; she experienced it on her own.

"_Yeah, I had fun. But what I am waiting more is where we should go after leave this restaurant." _From the tone of her voice Rin could understand Kikyo's hidden message; they didn't stop holding hands. In all this time Rin stayed quiet in the corner, enjoying her late lunch as well as their conversation.

In the past, when she was still friend with Kagome, she would have ran away directly to her and reveal Inuyasha's true nature. But they weren't friends any more, she had no reason to worry about her love life. Besides, if she told Kagome about it, she won't believe her.

"_I am glad to know you're satisfied with my performances. What do you say if this time we'll switch the hotels?" _

"_Of course darling. Tonight you won't sleep at all." _

"_Really? I am curious how will you do me tonight. Last time my beast was extremely pleased." _Their conversation was gag-worthy; they talked about their sexual activities with no shame.

"_But baby, what about that plain girl you officially date? Don't you think it's time to cut ties with her? I've been waiting for two weeks already." _

"_Don't worry baby, I'll break up with her soon. You're much better than her. I just need to find the right time to tell her the news." _

Rin sat up from the table; she had enough of them. In the past, Rin had a better impression about Inuyasha, however he proved to be the same as the rest, a cheater.

Rin was on her half way to the kitchen when suddenly in her mind popped up the idea: how could she take full advantage of Sesshomaru's half-brother in her attempt to make Sesshomaru belong to her. She hid behind an ornamental plant while taking pictures with her cell phone of those two kissing.

"Information is power." She talked aloud while she returned to her work. Soon Inuyasha would provide her a real help in her relationship with Sesshomaru. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>As promised the day before, Rin was now searching for Inuyasha. If he would have been in her class, her search would be effortless, but the prick wasn't. In every class break she searched for him, and just when she thought she finally had found him, the bell rang the beginning of a new period.<p>

If she won't find him the lunch break she shall be forced to postpone her plan for tomorrow; she hated it. Fortunately for Rin the gods were on her side; she found the prick in the company of his best friend, Miroku. She approached the boys and spoke up her point directly.

"Hi, Inuyasha. I need to talk to you about something very important." Inuyasha lifted his bored gaze at the person he once knew as his girlfriend BFF. Since the two girls have cut ties with Rin the boys did the same.

"Rin, we have nothing to talk about." With his hand he waved her to leave the spot; but she didn't.

"Inuyasha Taishou, we need to talk about your date from yesterday." His eyes wide open when he heard her words. "You can come with me to a more private place or we can talk here. Fine by me."

Hurriedly he sat up from his sit, grabbed Rin by her arm and went to a place where no one could hear them. He set her arm free when they reached the sport building.

"What do you want?"

"This is better..." no matter what this girl wants, he knows he won't like it. He would have never thought she would blackmail him; she always seemed so innocent. Maybe he was wrong.

"Tell me what do you want? You want money to keep silent? How much do you want?" Inuyasha was ready to take out his wallet when her voice stopped him.

"Don't make me laugh Inuyasha, I am not after your money. I want to talk with you about your date with a certain female which wasn't Kagome, and also I want us to be some kind of partners."

"You followed me? Do you have a crush on me and want me for yourself?" if it wasn't for his offensive words, she would have laughed for a month.

"You're not funny at all Taishou. With the risk of hurting your pride, no, I did not follow you; Witnessing your unfaithfulness was merely a coincidence.. and no, I do not want you either. From what did you draw this conclusion? If you don't want Kagome to know about you and Kikyo you must do something for me."

"Do you actually thought she would believe you? She doesn't trust you, your word values nothing."

"I know she won't trust me, this is the reason why I took evidence of what I saw." From her inside pocket she took out a picture and threw it in his face; it was the picture which depicted the kiss he shared with his mistress. "Maybe she won't believe my words, but she will if she sees the evidence. That picture values more than 1000 words."

"You bitch-"

"Save your insults for someone who wants to listen to you. You're not in the position to go against me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"If you do what I tell you, I promise I won't tell her about you and Kikyo, nor I would sneak in her bag or locker that picture. My mouth will be sealed."

"What do you want?" he asked again hoping this time she would provide him an answer. A fine smile painted her face traits thinking at what she wants.

"What I want has to do a lot with your brother Sesshomaru." Horror was written in his eyes at the sound of his brother's name that left her lips. He knew he won't like it.

* * *

><p>Dressed with a black shirt and skirt – she thought she would pass un-noticed by his neighboors – she reached in her pocket for the key to an apartment which clearly didn't belong to her. Rin Takahashi was glad to finally see the results of her blackmail.<p>

"_What do you want?" he asked her again. She couldn't restrain the small smile formed on her lips._

"_I want a key." She stated simply making his eyes to question her silently. "I want the key to your brother's apartment." And this time his eyes were wide open in shock. _

"_Do I look like someone who has his key? I do not know if you are aware but we aren't in brotherhood terms. I am a blood relative of his, but my foot never stepped on the floor of his apartment. I even doubt my hand knocked at his door."_

"_I didn't ask you to go in to his apartment. I asked you to give me the key. Do you see the difference?" _

"_How do you want me to do that?" he really tried to show her the request was utterly impossible, not saying crazy but unfortunately she didn't received well the message. He doubted she cares about his imminent death when his ruthless half-brother would catch him stealing his key._

"_That's not my problem. You have time until this Friday to give me what I want. If not, this picture shall miraculously 'land' at Kagome's feet." _

Her delicate, long fingers touched the coldness of the metal. She withdrew the cold key and inserted it into the keyhole. The door cracked open and her slim, dark form found its way inside.

It was completely dark inside his apartment. :_He's not home yet." s_he gladly thought. If he would have been home, she would find the exit in a second, and probably her bottom will hit the floor when he'll throw her out.

But being alone inside his cold apartment she has time to quietly search in each room. She had to admit to herself she desired to see his bedroom the most; how big his bed is, what color his bed sheets are.

But before going to the place she yearned the most, she a stop in his kitchen placing the grocery bags on the counter. Some say the love goes through the stomach; she came here to cook him a delicious dinner.

She hoped he would be hungry enough to eat dinner, and not chopping her into tiny little pieces at the sight of a mere human girl invading his private space.

_Does he cook? _She wondered for the first time about something like this. She tried to picture him in the kitchen with a knife in his hand cutting onion.

Her inner fantasy took an abrupt end when a burst of laughter reverberated in the empty house; she filled the house with the sound of laugher. _Him cooking would look funny. _

Letting the grocery bags behind, she left to explore another inscrutable scenes of his house. Her steps led her to the farthest door, at the end of the corridor. Rin stretched her hand grabbing the door knob and open it.

Her eyes already accustomed with the dark scanned the room she just entered. Like a magnet, her eyes were attracted by the huge bed. Her body moved by its own, coming closer to it. Rin sat on the soft mattress and her hand touched the silky sheets feeling their texture. _It's really different compared with my cotton ones. I wonder when those sheets would cover my body? _

Then she sat up and left his room. If she kept staying in there, her inner voice would have made her experience the feeling of being underneath his sheets. If she wouldn't have left, he would've probably found her naked in his bed, and not in his kitchen preparing a delicious dinner.

Maybe she's trying to seduce him but she's not a flashy girl who would take her clothes off waiting in a man's bed that probably hates her to the core. Maybe she's bolder lately, but she's still a virgin; the thought of being completely naked in front of a man still frightened her.

Rin returned to the kitchen and took out the ingredients from the grocery bag. Today she shall prepare a delicious aphrodisiac dinner for her Sensei. He may want to throw her out but she was absolutely sure he would enjoy the dinner – at least that was what she hoped.

"Let's see… baked oysters and spinach, creamy wild mushrooms soup, chocolate-dipped crescent heart. Well Rin, you have a lot to prepare, it's time for you to start and finish until he returns home."

Three hours later after invading his private space, the noise of front door being opened reached her ears. Fortunately she just finished dinner and now was in the middle of arranging table.

When Sesshomaru Taishou parked his car and involuntarily looked up he saw the lights on in his apartment. At that time it didn't crossed his mind that a student of his is inside; he thought maybe Jaken is waiting for him – it wouldn't be a first when the imp takes his liberty to walk free inside his apartment. Usually when this happens, the imp brings him important news from his father.

When the elevator opened at his floor, his ino-youkai nose was invaded by the scent of food. Following the trail of food he noticed its coming from his place. In that moment he thought the maid who comes to cook and clean the house while he's away was slower today in her chores, and thus broke their contract: he should never find her in his house. The only time agreed to see the woman is in the morning when she prepares his daily green tea.

He opened the door thinking how he would slice the throat of that woman who wasn't able to do something so simple - leave his house before his arrival. A humming coming from the kitchen made him wonder why the heck she's so happy. After all she will be fired soon.

With the thought to end that woman happiness he stormed inside the kitchen, but what he saw shocked him. Maybe because he was so distracted by his inner thoughts, or by the smell of food he wasn't able to distinguish her scent.

The woman he heard humming was no other than his pest female student. Sesshomaru cursed his lack of attention. He should have known the pest was up to something, during this week she was too docile.

"Welcome home! I prepared dinner for you?" Rin welcomed him with a big smile on her face. Not even his deadly surrounding aura made her flinch.

"What are you doing here, human?" he asked her. He was at the point of losing his mind; maybe if this human has a good excuse he would let her live. If not, her blood would be spilled on his kitchen floor.

"I am trying to seduce you Sensei. And since I saw at TV that love goes through the stomach I decided to prepare you a delicious dinner."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need your cooking services. A maid does this for him."

"I thought you can't cook, so I knew that someone is cooking for you. But my food is better: I added a lot of love... I only need to place the plates on the table and the dinner is ready."

The only human he loathes, passed by him without fear, going straight to the living room arranging the table. "Come and eat what I have prepared for you." she invited him. No, he won't eat her dinner. He would go there and throw everything away, her as well, but before that –

"How did you know where I lived and how did you enter my house?" he wanted to know whom he was going to kill; his residence address was kept a secret, it wasn't in his file.

"A little bird whispered to me, and I used a key." She couldn't betray Inuyasha. Even though she smiled when he found her in his home, actually that was an act; she was so damn scared and hoped deep inside that he won't kill her. If he would know who helped her, he would kill Inuyasha.

"Who gave you my key?" the only two persons who have his key are Jaken and his own father. It was impossible for that imp to betray his master, and about his father – Sesshomaru was sure the human didn't visit him asking for a key. Besides, stealing the key from his very person was impossible since the human didn't approach him lately.

"Is that really important? The point is I have the key to your apartment and I'll come here tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow as well."

The thought of her scent lingering in his private space made him go mad. Furious at the thought of her coming again Sesshomaru turned upside down the table. The food she spent three hours to prepare spread on the wooden floor.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need your company. Your presence here is not welcomed. Leave this house before I kill you on this spot."

His words were harsh and his action was violent. Tears treat to fall over her cheeks; she tried to hold them back.

"Rin knows one day you will love her, and she isn't scared of you." Who was she lying to? She was so scared of him that she thought her legs would lose their strength and she would fall on the floor.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes and looked at her. She was trembling from head to toe; fear visible in her eyes. Not_ afraid of me? _Suddenly he grabbed her by her shoulders and her back hit the wall hard.

"Not afraid of me?" he asked rhetorical. "I can smell your fear all over you. And you know…you have reasons to be. Now I am so mad that simply by mistake my claws can slice your throat."

"You will never do something like this to me. I am your student." he chuckled.

"Do you really think this would stop me? Student or not I can kill you with no second thoughts." Her heart beated faster in fear; she looked him into his eyes and he wasn't joking. "Or better if you still came here to seduce me I could take you by force. But I doubt a virgin like you would want her first time to be a rape. And you know what the best part is? If you tell, no one would believe you, because this Sesshomaru never takes human females as his partners."

His hand was lingering on her shirt ready to rip it out. She was scared, if she doesn't get away he will destroy her; she would never feel sane ever again. Force came back in her limbs and pushed him away.

"You won this battle but not the war. Maybe I am afraid now but my feelings for you are still the same. One day you will love Rin for real." She was so scared that she forgot her purse or even to put her shoes on. With her bare feet, Rin ran away from his house.

The man left behind paid no attention to her forgotten belongings or even to the mess he just created; he was satisfied to have that pest out of his private space. He hopes to find a solution for this current problem. Maybe today he resisted not killing her but he's not so sure about next time.

A shadow caught his attention – Sesshomaru looked outside the window and saw that shadow following closely the human he just chased away. He turned his gaze away, not carrying if someone is threating her life or not.

It's not his business.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>Don't know when the new chapter would be up. Currently my biorhythm is in negative and I have no mood to write (even if the idea is there) - it would affect my work if I would force myself.

Reviews are welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: **The chapter is revised by a very close friend of mine - many kisses and hugs.

These days I am trying to re-start my 'engines' but is kind of hard after few days break. Hope I would succeed soon, and write a little more.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any character related to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The sunshine breaking through the window's curtains brings light into the dark room. Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He tossed the bed sheets and went straight to the bathroom. The hot shower relaxed his muscles, refreshing his physique and his state of mind.

Simple dressed, black pants and a white t-shirt, he made his way to the living room. On the floor, the remains of the dinner he trashed were still there. Seeing the dishes she made for him brought the memory of her scared face into his mind.

Last night after she left and saw that shadow closely following her, he tried many times to convince himself that it's not his job to worry. She was just a pest who took the liberty to invade even his private space in her attempt to seduce him.

"Seduce me?" a slight smile appeared on his face. "She did nothing to make me surrender to her will. She's not sexy at all – her breasts are small, she's too short. She doesn't even know how to seduce a man. Make me dinner?"

Sesshomaru's monologue was interrupted by the sound of the door; he looked at the clock, it's the time when the maid comes.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" said the female demoness.

"Clean the mess in the living room. Before that bring me my morning green tea."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." the demoness bowed and left to the kitchen preparing his tea. In the boiled water she added the tea leaves. With a trembling hand she took the little envelope containing a white powder and added it into the tea cup. The same as the other days she hoped her master won't feel the taste of that powder or else she would literally lose her head.

Before bringing his tea, she calmed down her beating heart; she had to behave like nothing happened. When she thought she's ready to face him she knocked at his office door and pressed the handle opening it.

Sesshomaru was already dressed for work. "Your morning tea, Sesshomaru-sama." the maid demoness put the tea cup on his desk and left the room without a sound.

Now that he was alone again, he re-started to think about the other night, at a specific student of his. She claimed she would make him hers. Maybe she wasn't sexy but she was quite determinate. Never Sesshomaru met such a person.

Most of the females, youkais or humans stepped back when he manifested his rage openly; most of them left him alone the way he suggested them. But this human female was differently than the others.

She was the first to attack his lips, stealing a kiss from him. She was the first to openly declare her love and her determination to not give up. She was the first one who invaded his private space in a slight attempt to reach his heart.

"Reach my heart?" like he really had a heart.

Last night he shook her badly; he could see the fear into her brown eyes. But even if he did his best to scare her, to make her give up on him, she remained firm on her position. She was the first female who didn't give up on him after such a treat.

It was so bothersome. He had no time no deal with his troublesome student. Since he was told by his father that his mate is somewhere near and in constant danger, his mind stayed only with HER. For 17 years he looked for her, he wanted to protect the one who was born to become ONLY HIS.

Being stuck into an academy half filled with humans, creatures he loathe, pissed him off to the death. Sesshomaru plead with his father to grant his leaving, but the old man didn't change his mind. His father told him to do as he says and to carry out a wonderful teacher job; Sesshomaru may have a strong personality but he couldn't disobey his father's orders.

And now, since he's stuck in an academy with a stubborn female student, he had to orchestrate another plan to push her away. If fear didn't work with her then he would find something else; he hoped he would find it fast. Sesshomaru didn't want that human around him anymore.

Before leaving to work Sesshomaru emptied the tea cup. Today, the dreams of that girl will definitely be shattered to pieces.

* * *

><p>During the PE class Kagome Higurashi's cell phone vibrated. Knowing the cell phones are prohibited in school she hid herself behind Sango's body to read the message.<p>

"Hurry up or else the teacher will see you." Sango did her best to cover her best friend. She guessed that her boyfriend sent a lovey-dovey message. Kagome unlocked the keyboard and pressed the button to view the message.

Her whole body started to tremble when she saw it – a picture with her boyfriend kissing another girl. It wasn't any other girl; it was Kikyo, a girl who craved for attention, especially from the boys.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked her. Kagome had no power to answer. She ran from the gym. Worried for her, Sango followed her. "Sensei, Higurashi-san doesn't feel too well. This morning she was nauseous. I should go and check her."

She didn't wait for the teacher's answer; she ran to the place where she thought Kagome headed.

Sango found her in the art class; she was in a corner of the room trying to make herself invisible to the people.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Something happened?" Kagome lifted up her gaze and with eyes flooded with tears she watched her friend. Automatically Sango put her arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Kagome, tell me what's wrong? You're worrying me!"

"Inuyasha. He – " her voice was shaky. She didn't want to utter the words, it would only make it feel more real. She wanted to believe it wasn't true; that everything was just a farce.

"What about him? Something happened to him?" Sango thought that maybe he had an accident; never crossed her mind that Inuyasha's unfaithful behavior made her friend cry. Tired to wait an answer from Kagome, Sango picked up the phone off the floor and browse it. She clicked on the last received message; surprise and anger went through Sango's body.

"He's kissing that whore? I'll kill him!"

"He's cheating on me. I love him Sango, and I thought he loves me too. But he's with…what am I gonna do? I don't know if I can forgive him, even if someday I will, I couldn't trust him anymore."

Sango knew that boys like to look at other girls; everyday she saw Miroku looking at others. Sometimes she heard him talking about some girl curves and how much he would like to touch them, but he never cheated on her; he was just words not actions. Her relationship with Miroku was differently than the one Kagome had with Inuyasha.

Sango knew she couldn't understand the pain Kagome was now going through; all she could do was to hold her into her arms, allowing her to cry until her tears will dry.

"The message doesn't have a sender." Sango noticed while she was checking the message again and again.

"Yeah. I do not know who send it."

"The picture is made in front of Rin's work place."

"What?" Kagome whipped away her tears. She took the phone and looked at the picture again.

"There, in the background, is the logo of the restaurant where Rin is working."

"I wonder who could have sent the message. Not many people know my number."

"Do you think Rin did it?"

"The person who did it wanted me to suffer. What if she takes revenge for what happened in the past?"

"At that time you sided with me, and this leaded you cutting ties with her as well. It would make sense for her to revenge on us."

"However she doesn't seem the type to keep grudge on someone."

"She didn't seem the type to cheat either, but she did it; she cheated Kohaku."

"She always claimed she never did it; she also said Kohaku was the one who cheated her and he lied because he wanted to save his image in front of us."

"Kohaku would never lie. He was in love with Rin for years; he would never do something to make her suffer. He was faithful, he cherished her but even with all these she went with another man. She claimed to love Kohaku but in the end she was just a liar. I will never forgive her for what she did to my brother."

"If Rin was telling us the truth, than she should have proved it. But she never did it; maybe because she knew she couldn't. She knew Kohaku was telling the truth."

"Rin is a two-faced impostor: in front of people she acts innocent, but the truth is she's a horrible person who betrays the ones who cares for her. She values nothing."

Kagome sat up. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, but with a little effort the signs of it would disappear. "I'll confront Rin. I shall ask her if she sent me this picture and why she did it."

"I'll come with you."

* * *

><p>Few hours before lunch break the female student - Kagura Kaze, was summoned by her master. She sneaked out academy grounds to meet the man who holds her life into his very hand. She opened the doors of his mansion, finally reaching the room where he was. She stopped in front of the door.<p>

"Naraku-sama, it's me." The only sound greeting her was the sound of the door opening. She needed no words to know she was invited inside. Kagura stepped inside the dark room locking the door behind her.

"You have called me, Naraku-sama."

"You bitch! Why do you think you're inside that academy?" for some unknown reason to her he was mad. She couldn't tell why, she did the job he requested her.

"Naraku-sama, I did what you have requested. Kikyo and I are doing our job. Few minutes before your summoning I sent to Kagome a perfect depiction of her lover cheating on her. They will never fulfill the prophecy."

"All your efforts were useless!"

"Huh?"

"I am saying your efforts don't matter. Those two aren't the ones from the prophecy."

"What?"

"While you and Kikyo were busy ambushing Inuyasha, the ones from the prophecy made contact. Thanks to my preventive measures he still doesn't know what she is to him, but for how long can I keep him in the dark? In any minute he could know who she is and claim her as his mate."

"Who are they, Naraku-sama?"

"Sesshomaru Taishou and Rin Takahashi!" Kagura's eyes widened open hearing their names. The female she could handle, but the male was difficult.

"How can he be a part of the prophecy? He loathes humans. According to the prophecy he would bring peace in the world; humans and youkais would learn to co-exist. Is this some kind of joke? He's far from wanting co-existence."

"Sesshomaru is the 'dark' from the prophecy; Rin is the 'light'. I want you to take care of this. They must never meet ever again! Failure is not an option for you! Oh, and make sure he will know what she was for him. I want him to suffer for the loss."

"Yes, Naraku-sama" she said before being dismissed.

* * *

><p>Kagura did not have time to waste; she had to act immediately or else Sesshomaru will know what that little human girl represents for him. Naraku wanted them to suffer, especially him.<p>

Kagura stopped her steps in front of Sesshomaru's door office. She knocked and pressed the handle before hearing his voice.

"Kaze what are you doing here?" he didn't like it when she doesn't waits for his answer.

"Sensei, I have something important to tell you." Kagura stepped into his office but left the door half open.

Sesshomaru turned around to face her; seeing her revealing high school uniform he knew what she's up to. Didn't he warn the girl in the first day?

If he hadn't felt the presence of his troublesome human student near his office, he would have definitely thrown the wind demoness out the window.

_This demoness could be useful. Maybe with her help I will get rid of that human pest._

"What do you want Kaze?" he asked while he stand up from his chair and sit on his desk office instead.

"Sensei, for months I didn't tell you but after many days of thinking I decided to tell you. Sensei, the truth is that I – "

"Kaze, if you intend to tell me what I think you would, I might accept it."

She never thought her job could go so well. Kagura was glad to know that her unbuttoned shirt did its job. For a better effect she undid the third button as well, giving him a better view of her chest.

"Sensei, the first moment I saw you I wanted you! I wanted you to touch me, to feel your hands upon my body. I wanted you to make me yours!"

Few hours ago he had no idea how to crush the human pest's dreams; but now he was gratful to the wind demoness. She made things easier for him.

It was time for him to crush Rin's hopes to pieces. His sharp nose could sense her beyond the door. No doubt she could hear every word said inside.

"Kagura, this Sesshomaru is pleased by the view you're enchanting him with, but I must add that this Sesshomaru preffers seeing your chest completely bare. And maybe that naughty tongue of yours will be useful at something else too."

"Sensei, I have thought you would reject me. You were very cold with me in the first day."

"Nonsense Kagura. You fit this Sesshomaru desire: you're tall, your chest has a decent size, you have luscious curves and you're a full demoness. Kagura, come and show me what your mouth and tongue can do – "

"What about that human?" Kagura sensed Rin's presence as well. Just one word of his and the little girl hopes would shatter into pieces.

"This Sesshomaru needs no human by his side. Humans are unworthy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>I think I said it before - Rin not being friend with Kagome and Sango anymore; the story is told from Sango's pov, and not Rin's, and this means that Sango's words are not necessarily true.

In the next chapter drama would occur.


End file.
